


Escape

by iambjo12



Series: Collywobble Universe [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Morning after of Collywobbles, as requested. <><><>\m/<><><>





	Escape

“Argh.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think I said ‘argh’.  Or something close to it dude.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“...”

 

“Beca?”

 

“What?”

 

“Where are your pants?”

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t even know where I am let alone where articles of my clothing are.”

 

“Where are  _ my  _ pants?”

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t even know who you are.”

 

“Wait, you really don’t know who I am?”

 

“I mean, from the outside and stuff you look like Aubrey but that would be like weird, right?”

 

“Why, because you’re in my bed?”

 

“Mostly that, uh, yeah.”

 

“Why are you in my bed?”

 

“Bree?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“No more questions at this time, alright?”

 

“ ‘Kay.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Good afternoon Drunkies.”

 

“I’m still Drunky one,” Aubrey mumbled into Beca’s hair. 

 

“Just thought I’d pop by and see how things were going here.  Doesn’t look any different from when I left this morning though.”

 

“Bree, turn the Chlo alarm off, wouldja?”

 

“ ‘Kay, Chlo come here so I can smack your snooze.”

 

“Dude, that sounded a lot more kinkier than it should have.”

 

“Not to mention the fact that the two of you are wrapped up around each.  You’re beginning to make it habit.”

 

“Bree, smack the snooze harder next time.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“So I happen to like cuddling with her, it’s not a big deal Stace.”

 

“Of course it’s a big deal.  Bec, she’s your Bella captain.  Not to mention, the same captain that was riding your ass all year long, and Aubrey Fucking Posen on top of that.”

 

“See, I knew I wasn’t the only one who thought that was her middle name.”

 

“Seriously, why aren’t you, I don’t know, freaking out about this or something?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t feel like there’s anything to freak out about.  We got drunk and cuddled. The. End.”

 

“Bullshit that’s the end.  You two were being so disgusting.  It was all ‘she’s so aca-mazing’ this and ‘you think I’m hot’ that.”

 

“She said I was hot?”

 

“No, that was you dude.  Although she did say something about wanting to get all up on that, sorta anyway.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You don’t remember any of this?”

 

“Nope.  I wonder if she does.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Chloe I am begging you.  Tell me literally everything that was said.”

 

“I’m not you Bree, I can’t do that.”

 

“Maybe I should call a Bellas meeting, see if together we can’t get the whole story.”

 

“That’s abuse of your power.”

 

“I woke up with Beca in my arms.  Several time in fact. I need to know what happened!”

 

“There was an awful lot of cuddling before we even managed to get you back here.  Like some seriously unbearable cuteness exchanged, some words, some rythmes, Denise and Cynthia Rose may have broken up again, pretty sure Fat Amy is going to be mad at Beca for the foreseeable future…”

 

“What, why?”

 

“Apparently Beca took you to ‘their’ bakery and didn’t bring her back anything.”

 

“What words of ‘cuteness’?”

 

“You guys basically admitted that you’re hot for each other.”

 

“Oh God.”

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

 

“What if Beca remembers?  What if she doesn’t?”

 

“Pretty sure she’s worse off than you.  And she’s probably getting one of the other girls to tell her what happened like you’re making me.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>  

 

“You talk to Chloe?”

 

“Yeah.  Have you talked to…”

 

“Fat Amy wouldn’t answer my calls or txts so I had Stacie do a recap.”

 

“I’m sorry about that.  I don’t even remember what I got.”

 

“What?”

 

“At the bakery?  The one that belongs to you and Amy.”

 

“That’s why she’s ignoring me?”

 

“What exactly did Stacie recap for you?”

 

“Just how disgusting we were.”

 

“Oh God, did I have an incident and Chloe didn’t tell me?”

 

“Not that I remember, and Stacie didn’t tell me of one.”

 

“Disgusting how then?”

 

“Oh, um…”

 

“Beca?”

 

“Stacie said that we were kinda clingy… I guess.”

 

“In an unbearable cute way?”

 

“Erm, I guess?”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Would you like to get some dinner with me?  Say tomorrow night?”

 

“As long as there’s no tequila involved, yeah.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“...So the set list…”

 

“I listened to it again and I still really like it.  You do amazing work Beca. I’m sorry that…”

 

“Dude, no.  I understand that you need this win to make up for last year and I just want to make sure that we get it for you.  I never had any interest in taking control away from you Bree, or for us to be fighting the whole time.”

 

“I never wanted to fight with you either.  It’s just… this whole year…”

 

“Yeah, it’s been a crazy one.”

 

“Let’s… not talk about the Bellas, though.  I would like to get to know more about you. Tell you more about me.  We know that we’re physically attracted to the other, let’s find out if it runs deeper.”

 

“Do you really see this going somewhere?”

 

“We won’t know unless we try, right?”

 

“Yeah, right.  So, Aubrey ‘Fucking’ Posem… do you like pina coladas?”

 

“Sometimes?”

 

“How about getting caught in the rain?”

 

“Your way of getting to know more about me is through lyric?”

 

“Thought you’d find it romantic or some such shit.  Plus, that song kind of reminds me of us. How we were one way in our relationship only to discover that it didn’t have to be that way, you know?”

 

“I do like to be caught in the rain…”

 

Their feet nudged one another under the table of Pam’s as they sat with an assortment of pastries and a to go box full of Amy’s favorites on the bench beside Beca.


End file.
